


Sonic's Unorthodox Escape Plan

by UmbraHog



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Body Inflation, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: (WARNING: THIS STORY FEATURES BODY INFLATION. IF THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU LIKE, DO NOT READ THIS.)Sonic and his friends help Bayonetta escape from quite a predicament she found herself in, although the way that she escapes isn’t quite what she thought it would be.





	Sonic's Unorthodox Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s been a while since I published a story on here. This is probably the first of various fetish-based stories on this account, which may or may not populate the majority of my account. (My fetishes are pretty clean for the most part, so don’t expect any popping, scat or watersports in these kinds of stories.)

Bayonetta did not remember the circumstances that wound her up in a giant bird cage, almost treated like a pet. What she remembered was that an unusual group of giant, human-like creatures entered the Smash realms and took her back to their land. For the next week or so, she was treated like she was a family pet. While the first few days seemed like that she tried everything in her abilities to break free, but they were all for naught, so she seemingly accepted her fate, until one certain night.

 

Bayonetta was semi-asleep, her mind filled with seemingly nothing, until she heard a faint, familiar voice shout; “Hey!” She woke up and looked down from her cage to see Sonic the Hedgehog along with his best friend, Tails. “Hey, Bayo! It took us some time to get here, but we’re gonna set you free, so hold on!” Sonic said, still with the same attitude that he was known for. In a few seconds, Byaonetta could hear the sound of a big, metal object being dragged. She turned around to see a big metal vat (at least in her size) filled with what appeared to be water, dragged by what appeared to be a Wolfen in Hunter Mode. She looked at the top to see a familiar dragon unleashing a torrent of water into the vat, and what appeared to be a figure in red guiding the Wolfen and the vat to its destination.

 

Bayonetta quickly realized that Wolf, Corrin and Jeanne were helping Sonic and Tails out with whatever was going on. “Alright, so brief explanation! We were initially gonna blast that cage down, but we realized that it wouldn’t work, so Tails and I came up with an… …unorthodox plan, so it’s best if you don’t question it and just go along with it.” Sonic said, shrugging. “What’s your plan, exactly?” Bayonetta asked, assuming that Sonic’s shrug meant that things would go a bit differently.

 

“Well, to put it shortly, we’re gonna make something inside the cage heavy enough that the bottom of the cage falls apart. And that thing… …is you.” Sonic said, sounding as blunt as he could. “Isn’t there a better way to set me free?” Bayonetta asked, sounding a little peeved by what Sonic meant. “Well, we could have just unscrewed the bottom of the cage, but that was too much of a herculean feat for Tails, so you’re gonna have to bear with us. We all talked and Jeanne said that it was the only thing that could work, so she doesn’t have any better ideas.” Sonic replied.

 

Tails then flew up to the cage, holding a hose that was attached to many other hoses to account for the distance. “This isn’t going to affect you in the long run, but you’ll just have to stick with it for now.” He said, handing the hose over to Bayonetta. She knew immediately that she had to stick the end into her mouth, so she did it without hesitation, as if she were forced to destroy something that meant the world to her. Tails then gave a thumbs up to Sonic, who then said; “How’s the water supply, Corrin?” “It’s at the fill line!” She responded, getting down from the vat. “Alright, let ‘er rip!” Tails said, signalling Wolf to activate the hose. “To thine own self be true…” Wolf said, cranking the vat’s faucet, unleashing the water.

 

Before Bayonetta could have any second thoughts, a quick, yet steady stream of water went into her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow, just so she could breathe and to follow along with Sonic’s plan. It wasn’t long before she felt her belly start to plump up due to the water, which quickly went to her butt, which she used in the past to flaunt various angels. “You’re going great! Just keep it up!” Tails said, encouraging Bayonetta to continue.

 

For the remaining moments that she could use her arms, Bayonetta felt her body grow bigger and sloshier, slightly pressing it before her arms and legs started to fade into her body. Due to her increasing size, she fell on her stomach, slowly starting to touch the sides of the cage. Bayonetta started worrying that she might pop, making her feel anxious, which she rarely felt. Just when she felt full, the water stopped completely, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief, popping the hose from her mouth. She could barely make it, but she noticed that the water was completely emptied from the vat.

 

Before she could say anything, Bayonetta started to hear creaking coming from the cage as the floor felt looser. In a matter of seconds, the floor completely gave out, dropping her. Bayonetta prepared for the worst, embracing for an impact which was quickly rectified as she felt herself being grabbed by a giant pair of hands. She immediately recognized the hands belonging to that of an infernal demon, which she quickly knew was Jeanne’s. “Dear Sheba, you’re heavier than I expected!” Jeanne said, quickly yet carefully lowering Bayonetta down to the surface. “Mission Accomplished! Now let’s head back to safety!” Sonic said, giving Tails a high-five. Tails then pressed a button on his tablet, causing the vat to drop the hose and shrink down to the size of a bottle, which he picked up.

 

Sonic then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and activated Chaos Control, opening a portal back to the Smash realms. While Wolf flew into the portal, everyone else had to roll Bayonetta into the portal, which was slightly easier than expected. “You are seriously going to need an extensive bathroom break…” Jeanne said before they all entered the portal. Bayonetta knew that her next challege was none other than water weight.


End file.
